Sketch
by BellaBunny14721
Summary: Clary is an art student in New York living with her two best friends Simon and Isabelle. It's Christmas time and everyone is leaving to be with family.. Everyone but Clary that is. Isabelle finds out that Clary is staying in the apartment all by herself and drags her along to her parents house. When she is there she meets someone that she just cant get out of her head. Clace fic!
1. Dreams

Hey everyone! This is my first fic and I really hope you will like it! Please be nice with the reviews. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome. It's Clace with SimonXIsabelle MagnusXAlex JocelynXLuke pairings. It might go up to M, just saying. AU and slight OOC. Enjoy!

Summary: Clary is an art student in New York living with her two best friends Simon and Isabelle. It's Christmas time and everyone is leaving to be with family.. Everyone but Clary that is. Isabelle finds out that Clary is staying in the apartment all by herself and drags her along to her parents house. When she is there she meets someone she just can't get out of her head.

Rating: T at the moment but might go up to M

* * *

Clary sat on her couch with Simon and Isabelle to her side. They were having a Christmas movie marathon like they do every year. Clary always loved sitting down in front of the tv and watching all the Christmas movies she and Simon owned. Simon has been her best friend for years. They met in 1st grade during recess one day...

* * *

Clary had walked up to her favorite slide on the playground. When she got there a little boy was sitting at the top all alone. Then another little boy walked up behind him and started calling him names and trying to start a fight(Well as much as a fight that first graders can have). Clary walked up the stairs to the top of the slide where the to the boys were standing and stepped right between them. The mean boy just looked at her and laugh. She didn't like that so she pushed as hard as she could against the bullies chest and he fell right off of the platform. She turned around to look at the boy who was being bullied and said "Hi I'm Clary, what's your name?" He just kind of stood there for a few seconds with his mouth hanging open. Clary reached out and closed it smiling. "Don't want to catch bugs now do ya?" He just shook his head. "So what's your name?" She asked again. "Uh Simon," he stammered "Simon Lewis." He looked down at her and smiled. "Thanks for helping me," he said looking pitiful. She just grinned at at him and said, "That's what best friends are for aren't they?" For a second he was confused and then finally got what she was trying to say. "You want to be my best friend?" he asked. Why would a girl as cool as her want to be my friend, let alone best friend? He wondered to himself. "Of course dummy." And since then they had inseparable.

* * *

After almost 5 and a half movies Clary couldn't stand one more minute of singing snowmen with magic hats or reindeer with red noses. She stood up and saw that Simon and Isabelle were cuddled up and asleep on the couch. Clary found a blanket and threw it over top of them. She shut of the tv off and made sure everything was locked up and shut down. After everything was good for the night she made her way in the dark to her room.

She laid down in her bed and checked her phone. It was a message from her mom saying that Luke had fallen off of the ladder when trying to put twinkle lights up on the house and broke his leg so thy wouldn't be able to come up for Christmas. As disappointed as she was she understood. She texted her mom back saying she would call her tomorrow and that everything was okay and she would just see them another time. She put her phone back down and drifted into a calm deep sleep...

* * *

Clary jackknifed out of bed panting, startled by her dreams. She look at the clock seeing that it only read 3 in the morning. She groaned and fell back in bed wondering why she had dreamt the same thing for the past week straight. She reached over to her bed side table grabbing the sketch book she always kept quickly started sketching out images from her dream. When she finished she had this beautiful man who looked of an angel staring up at her. The detail she was able to recall startled her. He had flowing hair that looked of liquid gold and eyes she could melt in. His entire body was just glowing. The eyes felt as if the were staring at her in an unsettling way She put the drawings back on her nightstand and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it and will tell me if I should continue or not. Sorry that it is so short i just wanted to introduce the main characters and get the scene set. But please review! Also if one of you feel as if this story is going somewhere I would love, love, LOVE to have a Beta! Just PM me and I will respond to all of them. Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome and until next time...

XOXO BellaBunny14721


	2. Packing

Hello again lovelies! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and PMs that I got! It makes me write faster *wink wink* i am still looking for someone who would like to be my beta... Also I want to start a playlist that goes along with the chapters. I'm really bad at picking songs so recommendations would be Ah-mazing.I also saw on my story stats that someone from Lithuania read this and I just thought that was really cool! So hi there! But with out further ado here is chapter 2!

I forgot to do this last chapter but...

All rights and characters belong to the awesome Mrs. Cassandra Clare however the story's plot line belongs to me and my creative thinking :)

* * *

Clary woke up the next morning to the sound of Isabelle pounding on her door. "Clary get your skinny white ass out of bed your parents will be here any minute now!" Isabelle scolded. Clary jumped out of bed in a complete panic for approximately half a second then remembered the text she got from her mom last night. She walked over to her bed and crawled back in just as Isabelle barged through the door.

" Go away I'm still sleeping," Clary muttered into her pillow. "Well not anymore honey!" Isabelle threatened as she ripped the blankets off of Clary. As much as Clary loved Isabelle she really wanted to smack her right upside her beautifully styled hair. Clary sat up and swung her feet over the side of the bed patting the spot next to her. Isabelle sat down and looked at Clary wondering what was going on.

"My mom cancelled on me. She texted me last night saying that Luke fell off of a ladder and broke something in his foot and they wont be able to make it up in time," Clary said in one big breath rolling back onto her bed, " Can I please just go back to bed now?" Clary said in a hopeful voice.

Completely ignoring her question Isabelle said "They cancelled on you?! Oh sweetie I'm so sorry! What are you going to do for the holidays now? Both Simon and I are going to see family" said Isabelle.

"Well," Clary said, "I was thinking of staying here and working on some pieces I have started." Isabelle just looked at her like Clary was about so start laughing and say "kidding!" When Clary didn't say anything all Isabelle could say was

"Are you serious? You can't stay here all by yourself over Christmas!" Clary just looked at her and nodded. "You can't stay here all by yourself, I'm not allowing it. Go pack your suit case, I'm planning on leaving in a few hours for my parents house and you are coming with me!"

Clary just looked at her paintings in the corner of her room then back to Isabelle a few times. She thought of fighting her on this and saying she was a grown woman who can take care of herself and doesn't need to constantly be surrounded by people… Then she though of how depressing it would be to be eating a cold turkey sandwich watching crappy Christmas specials all alone on Christmas day… Plus her ex-boyfriend Raphael didn't take the breakup too well so he had been stalking her lately and she sure as hell didn't want to be alone when or if he tried to make a move on her.

"Fine, I'll go with you," Clary said as Isabelle started clapping her hands like a three year old." Now get out so I can pack my bag and be ready to leave in a few hours." Isabelle just smiled and started walking out of the room. Just as Isabelle was about to leave the room Clary stopped her. "Oh and Isabelle, thanks. For everything."

"Oh don't just thank me quite yet!" Isabelle winked at Clary and walked out the door. Clary just rolled her eyes and turned back to her room and started packing for the week she was about to spend with Isabelle's family.

* * *

'OK so I have enough clothes for the week, a swim suit for the hot tub, boots for if we go horse back riding, stuff for the car ride… I think that's everything!" Clary finished listing off all of the things Isabelle had told her to pack.

"Did you remember a fancy dress? We might be going out to dinner some night this week," reminded Isabelle. "You wouldn't want to be under dressed, especially around my family. They can be so goddamned strict sometimes!" she muttered under her breath.

"Oh yeah I'll go grab that!" Clary wandered off to her room looking for her green dress. "Ah there it is!" Clary grabbed the dress and a few accessories to go with it and packed them away in her bag. She walked back out to the main room to find Isabelle with four HUGE suit cases and dress bags surrounding her feet.

"I'm all ready now!" Isabelle announced." Lets get everything packed up in the car and then we can be on our way."

Clary walked over to Isabelle and picked up one of her suit cases and walked over to the door. " Hey Si could you get the door for me?" Clary shouted towards his door.

"Sure just a sec," Simon walked out to the room in just a pair of sweat pants.

"Oh Simmie looking good," Isabelle said winking at him. He walked over to her smiling and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Just for you babe." He smirked at her and then walked over to Clary at the door where she was pretending to gag. Simon just looked down at her with fake hurt emoted on his face. She just grinned up at him then nodded her head at the door.

"Anything else your majesty?" He said playfully bowing down to her.

"Yeah grab all of your girlfriends bags and bring them down to the car." She ordered.

* * *

Everything was all packed up in the car and the two girls were about to leave but then they remembered they had to day good bye to Simon! They both ran back into the house and both gave hugs to him with a kiss on the cheek from Clary and a kiss on the lips from Isabelle.

They had finally gotten back into the car and left for Isabelle's parents house...

*****FOUR HOURS LATER*****  
Finally! Clary screamed inside her head. She ran towards the house to go to the bathroom because she had been holding it for literally the entire car ride. As soon as she got to the door of the house she realized she had no idea where the bathroom was so she unwillingly went back to the car. Isabelle and Clary grabbed all of their bags and went into the house. They were instantly greeted by Isabelle's family. Clary still had to go to the bathroom so she discreetly got Isabelle to show her to it. After she had washed up she Clary finished and dried her hands then reached for the knob. As soon as she walked out she collided into a man and fell into his arms. She looked up to see him smirking down at her. Buy it wasn't his breath taking smile that put her on edge it was that she felt as if she had seen him before. The it hit her. It's was him. The man from her dreams.

* * *

Duh Duh DUUUUHHH! Sorry for the cliffy and that you didn't actually get introduced to Jace but I wanted to upload this before I went to bed and this was all I had. I will have another one up as soon as possible but who knows when that will be. ALSO I was thinking of trying to write some in some first person POV.. let me know how you think about that. Still wondering if anyone would want to be my Beta or if you would like me having songs to go with my story or please and Until next time...

BellaBunny14721


	3. Odd Meetings

Hey again! So I dont know when this is going to be posted but I don't know if I will be able to keep on posting everyday anymore D: I know, I know. But with school starting up again and me getting homework and still trying to have a social life all while getting enough sleep to function and writing this it might be kinda hard to keep up with. I promise I will try my hardest to do it though. I also decided not to do songs with the chapters purely because I didn't want to take the time and find songs for every stinken part of the story. If I happen to find a song that goes well with a particular chapter I will stick it in there... But enough about me, onto chapter three!

All right are reserved to the lovely Cassandra Clare and I am taking no credit for her work in any way.

* * *

RECAP: Clary finished up and dried her hands hen reached for the knob. As soon as she walked out she collided into a man and fell into his arms. She looked up to see him smirking down at her. Buy it wasn't his breath taking smile that put her on edge it was that she felt as if she had seen him before. The it hit her. It's was him. The man from her dreams.

* * *

Clary's POV

Clary just looked up at the mystery man in pure awe. He was still looking down at her with that gorgeous smirk on his face. "You come here often?" he asks a stupid grin spreading across his face. Probably because he thinks he's funny.

Clary tried to answer, but got thrown off by his drop dead good looks. He appeared as if he had just come from a professional photo shoot. His hair was unruly yet perfectly styled and curled a little bit at the ends. He had eyes of pure liquid gold with a little bit of a tawny star burst in the middle. Everything about this man screamed perfection at her. She looked back up at him and saw he still had a questioning look on his face. Oh yeah he asked her a question... What was it again?

"Did you hear me Shortcake?" he teased. Shortcake? _Who the hell is Shortcake? Oh! He probably means me!_Clary though to herself

"What's it to ya?" _Hehe still got it._

"Huh looks like someone's a little bit feisty. I like that." He winked at her making her melt just a little bit on the inside.

_Oh goodness I really hope he doesn't do that again. I don't think I will be able to just stand here much longer._ Clary said in her mind. _Wait a minute… I'm not even standing! He's still holding me!_

"Excuse me, but can you please remove your arms from my around my body? Thanks." Clary just bit her lip hoping he would do what she said.

"Oh um, uh yeah, um, uh s-sure. Sorry." He stammered as he set her back on her feet. He seriously just stammered! She internally rejoiced at the fact that she made Mr. Stud Muffin over here seem baffled over something SHE had said!

"What are you doing here anyways? Do you always wander though stranger's hallways catching girl when they walk out of the bathroom?" Clary interrogated.

"For your information Shortcake, you're the stranger here. I own this place."

Well she honestly wasn't expecting that answer. Clary or as he liked to call her _Shortcake_looked around the hall seeing the ornate vase on a vintage table below a beautiful expensive looking Mona type painting. Her eyes wandered the space a little longer before finding his again and saying, "Do you now? I sure didn't take you as the artsy fartsy kinda guy."

He just looked at her putting his hand over his heart and said, "It speaks to me." in his most proper voice. Clary just glanced back at him and snorted. "OK you got me, this is my parents house. I'm just visiting."

"Wait," Clary thought aloud, "If this is your parent's house then you must be Isabelle's brother. Alec right? I though I remembered you having black hair like Isabelle's and were a few inches shorter..."

He just chuckled at her. "No, I'm Jace Isabelle's adopted brother. Well technically I'm her cousin but I'm legally a Lightwood... Sorry I usually don't tell people I've just met this much about me... Or apologize for that matter. Guess I just felt a real connection with you after you tripped and fell into my muscular arms."

Clary just laughed at him, "Yeah that was definitely it Charming."

"Charming? What kind of name is that?"

"You know like Prince Charming?" Jace looked completely lost. "You know from the disney princess movies?" Still nothing. "Whatever I'm going to help Isabelle unpack the car. Later Charming."

"Wait Shortcake!" Jace yelled down the hall, "You never told me your name!"

Clary though about it for a second then shouted back "I know!" winked and walked away swaying her hips as she stepped.

* * *

Okay so we met Jace finally! Wooh hoo! Hope it was good and I KNOW it was short so please don't leave that in the reviews. I'm trying this out because I was wondering if you wanted me to try and do a short chapter(like this one) daily or a longer chapter two or three times week. So leave your thoughts as always in the reviews! I would also like to give a shout out to Blazzer12 who has been SUPER helpful. Thanks for all the lovely encouragement once again and until next time...  
BellaBunny14721


	4. Settling In

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update but my computer crashed and I had to get a new one. All of the chapters I had already written were lost so that's why I took FOREVER to update. But now here's chapter four!

* * *

As walked back to the car where Izzy was waiting for me I couldn't help but think about Jace. Meeting the man of your dreams is like something you hear in a fairy tale not real life! And even stranger he was my best friends brother. Why did she never tell me about him anyway?

'Hey Izzy why did you never tell me you had another brother?" I asked inquisitively.

"Oh I see you've met Jace. Please just trust me when I say that you don't want to get involved with him. Can you please just for once trust me on this without asking fifty questions?" Izzy asked with a pleading edge to her tone

"Fine, but I still don't get why you hid the fact that you had another brother. It just doesn't make sense."

"Just drop it!" She basically yelled.

"Okay, okay I won't. But you will tell me later." I stated simply as I grabbed two bags from the back.

"Fine." She huffed grabbing some of her bags and storming into the house.

I followed after her opening the front door, only to run into someone causing me to drop the bags I was carrying .

Seeing it was him again I said in a tone that probably was way too harsh, "Is this how you always greet people?"

"Why do you ask? Do you not like it? Because most girls would love to be in your position right now, no pun intended." He smirked at me making my heart involuntarily flutter.

"Well I'm not most girls now am I?" He just looked into my eyes with a curious look in his not stepping back from where he was still standing right in front of me.

"Certainly not." He whispered huskily in my ear making a shiver run through my body. Why does he have such an effect on me?

"Now Jace we wouldn't want to make our house guests uncomfortable would we?" I jumped at the suddenness of a voice. Looking over my shoulder to see who spoke I saw a woman that looked exactly like what I think Isabelle would look like in twenty years walking towards us. Not that I like thinking of Jace and me as an us…

Jace took a step back from me taking my bags from the place they landed on the floor where I dropped them as I just watched him dumfounded.

"Of course not. Excuse me so I may take these bags to her room." He said with a newfound formality. "Marse," he nodded at the woman then at me as he said, "Shortcake." I blushed at the use of my new nickname.

The woman who I took to be Marse looked at both of us peculiarly, but then dropped it. "Thank you darling, when you are done will you meet us in the dining room? Dinner is almost ready."

"Of course." He then just walked away with my bags in hand down the huge corridor that led to who knows where.

Turning back to me she said, "Well I see you have already met Jace. I do hope he was polite enough, he can be a little… Rambunctious at times."

I just chuckled at her phrasing realizing that that word described him perfectly.

"No he was just fine. Thank you for letting me stay on such short notice, I truly appreciate it." I smiled at her letting my eyes wander around the grand hall.

I was all made of marble and gold and crystal and was just breath taking beautiful. There was a crystal chandelier with real candles that were lit hanging over head along with to staircases leading up to a second level. There were ornate vases on pedestals periodically places around the main entrance. On the side of both staircases there were little lion statues. And to top it off there was a fountain placed in the middle of the room.

A freaking fountain! I mean who does that? I'm just afraid to touch anything incase I break it. I just can't believe that Isabelle lives with Simon and I when she can obviously afford an entire house just by herself.

Speak of the devil here she comes. "Hey there where did you go?" I asked her as she walked back to her mother and I.

"Just to my room to drop my stuff off. Lets go finish unpacking the car. Dinner will probably be ready by then."

I waved to Marse as we walked back out to the car to grab more of our, well, Isabelle's bags.

We made our way back inside and I thankfully didn't run into anyone this time. After we dropped our stuff on in our rooms Isabelle came back into my to talk for a little bit.

I was sitting on one end of the bed cross legged and Izzy was laying on her back playing with her split ends.

"So…" I said looking down at her trying to get her to tell me why she never said anything about her parents or secret brother.

She just looked up at me from laying on the bed in my room. "What?" She asked obviously not getting my hint.

"Well you could start off by explaining why you never told me your parents live like royalty or why you never mentioned anything about having a brother before. Take your pick."

"I just never felt the need to talk about Jace before I guess. And I don't like the way my parents shove how wealthy they are down everyone's throats so I simply chose not to talk about it with people. Simple as that."

I looked at her trying to find a reason big enough to want to hid the fact that you have another brother entirely.

Before I could, Izzy interrupted my train of thought.

"We should get dressed for dinner. My mom doesn't like it when I wear street clothes to family dinners. I'll meet you back here in twenty." And with that she left.

* * *

I had almost finished getting ready when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in Isabelle I'm almost ready let me just put my necklace on!" I looked at the door and instead of Isabelle I saw Jace peeking his head in the door.

"Oh you aren't Isabelle." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope, I'm not. But dinner is ready whenever you come down."

"I'm ready I just can't get my necklace on." I said as I turned back to my suit case struggled with the clasp at the back of my neck.

"Here let me help." Without giving me a chance to say anything Jace walked across the room in three swift steps reaching his hands towards my neck taking the necklace from me.

The second his fingers brushed my neck I gasped. I heard his breath catch as shiver ran down my neck. His calloused fingers ran across my neck as he clipped the chain closed. I closed my eyes loving the feeling of his skin on mine. His hands lingered there for a moment longer before he dropped them back to his sides. I turned around seeing him fully for the first time.

He was wearing dark wash jeans and a white silk button up that was still undone over a white wife beater that clung to his perfectly sculpted chest. I wish I could just reach up and run my fingers down his body to make sure he was actually real and not still just a man in my dreams.

I guess he was doing the same thing I was because when I looked up at his face he was scanning my body. I smirked at him giggling as I did. Realizing that I had caught him he blushed and stopped what he was doing.

"We should uh, head to the dining room now." He just kept staring at me not making any move to leave.

"Yup we probably should." I just returned his stare not moving too.

He stepped forward and without thinking I did the same. He licked his lips and started leaning down to me.

"I'm going to kiss you now…"

"Clary. My name is Clary."

"Clary." He said with a smile "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I blushed at his comment and he leaned in again.

Just when we were about to touch he backed away leaving me confused by his action.

Less than a second later Isabelle burst in the room.

"Clary we are going to be late for din-" She stopped mid sentence looking between me and Jace. "Did I interrupt something?" She asked raising her eyebrows at me.

"Not at all I was just telling Clary that dinner was ready." Jace said matter a factly. He wasn't lying when he said that too. He just happened to leave out a little bit. I felt my cheeks getting hot thinking about what just happened.

"Okay then… Lets go before Mom and Dad get mad for us being late." Izzy said as she left the room.

As I started walking and as soon as I reached the door I felt a hand on my shoulder. And breathing in my ear.

"We will finish this later. And that's a promise."

* * *

Okay so that's chapter four! Sorry again for it taking so long but at least its up now! Thanks for the reviews and until next time…

BellaBunny14721


	5. Sorry

Hey guys! So uh I'm back….! I know I was gone for a while and that its completely inexcusable, but I had so much life stuff going on. I was in a production of Annie and was Grace so that was the main reason I was gone. I still don't know if I will be able to consistently update but for those of you who have stuck with me thank you so much.

Im sorry that this isn't a real chapter too, but hopefully another is coming soon. I just wanted to let you know even though it looks like it I have forgotten about you I haven't.  
This applies to all of my stories so I am posting it to them all. Thanks again for staying with me! Until next time… Bellabunny14721


	6. Nightmares

So I'm back! Heh.. Please don't kill me! There is no excuse for me being away so long besides life. I could drone on and on about how hectic and crazy its been but no sane person actually wants to hear that. I did get the lead in The Little Mermaid(Ariel) though at my college so that should be fun.. I cant promise updates will be regular now but they surely wont take this long anymore. I feel so bad for making you guys wait like 3 months or whatever its been. So here is the story!

* * *

"I cant thank you enough Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood for letting me stay with you and your family on such short notice. If it weren't for you I would've probably stayed home all week watching bad 80's sitcoms eating leftovers and ordering pizza."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Jace trying no to laugh. I glared at him which just made him do a weird choke-laugh-cough thing causing me to blush. Thankfully nobody notices our little exchange.

"Oh Clary dear its our pleasure! We hardly get to see you anymore. With our little Izzy moved out with you and that Simon boy, its become a treat to see your shining face!" Mrs. Lightwood practically gushed out the words.

I looked back over to see Jace trying to stifle another laugh, failing miserably, then hearing the thump and groan combo of Isabelle kicking Jace under the table.

Between Jace and the compliments from Mrs. Lightwood I was without a doubt the color of my hair by now. Isabelle being the best friend of mine that she is stood up abruptly saying "Well its been a long day of driving and getting settled in and I'm just exhausted. I bet Clary is too… Right Clary?"

Wait was she talking to me? Jace has me in this weird trance thing with one of his looks. I bet he doesn't even know hes doing it. That snarky bastard. Oh wait Isabelle was talking to me.. What was she saying again? By this point everybody was staring at me.

"Um.. Uh."

"Then let me escort you ladies to your rooms. Isabelle? Clary?"

Isabelle has this look of 'Who-the-fuck-just-switched-my-brother-with-an-alien-I-think-I-like-it.' She turned around, did a little huffy flounce and made a grunt that vaguely sounded like "Whatever."

"Clary?" I felt a tug on my chair and had a momentary freak out until I realized it was just Jace.

Wait Jace? How did he get from across the table to here so quickly? Maybe I am just seriously tired. He offered me his hand and I just looked at it. Should I take it? I really want him to touch me again but he's my best friends brother for Christ's sake. Oh he dropped it. Never mind then. He probably thinks I'm a total freak show by now.

Isabelle was already in the doorway by this point leaning against the frame tapping her foot in total diva mode. I slowly made my way to her. Turning around I nodded to Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood, Alec and Max.

"Goodnight everybody. I'll see you tomorrow." My voice sounds weird, but I don't think anybody noticed.

The three of us start down the hallway in the direction of our rooms. Mine is first so I quickly say my goodnights and goodbyes then shut myself in. I immediately flop onto my bed kicking my heels off.

"Okay was it just me or was that seriously weird?" I say aloud to myself.

"Probably just me." I start undoing my hair from its clips and taking off my jewelry.

"She says to herself.." I giggle at my not very funny joke. Eh I blame it on the lack of sleep.

As if it were on a cue I yawn. I really am tired, I look over to my bag deciding if I should change into pajamas or not.

"Screw it." I flip back over, flick the lights off, pull my covers up to my chin and fall straight asleep.

* * *

I'm lying in bed half asleep. I roll over to be stopped by something. It's big warm and hard. Without thinking I snuggle into it. It chuckles pulling me closer. I smile, not knowing why. I open my eyes slightly peeking and the thing in my bed that is holding my in its embrace. Looking over I see its just Jace.

"Hey baby." He murmurs into my hair kissing giving me a kiss on my forehead.

Wait a second here… Jace?!

I regain my consciousness trying to remember what happened last night. I wouldn't sleep with Jace…Would I? He's like family basically. Family I just met yesterday, but still!

I fall out of bed my feet getting tangled in the sheets. I run the sleep out of my eyes trying to understand all of this nonsense.

Reopening my eyes to see that its no longer Jace. Now its HIM.

"No, no, no!" I chant "This can't be happening! Not again, please! I'm begging you"

I start backing up, my lower back hitting the desk after a few steps.

"Its just me sweet cheeks." He starts stepping closer to me now. I press myself flat against the wall wishing I could just fade into it.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. Its just me!" He says it again adding a wink this time. He laughs. His voice is low and gravelly, and smooth and sultry in an all to familiar way. There is a loud pounding sound like somebody is playing a drum set inside of my head.

I take a deep breath in as he stands over me, getting ready to scream. His breath spreads across my face and neck sending goose bumps down my spine. I shiver in fear for I know what's about to go down.  
He raises his hand as if he were about to hit me. The pounding gets louder and louder. Its about to happen when the blackness swallows me whole.

* * *

I shoot up and out of bed my body hitting the floor hard. Still in my dress from dinner I'm panting and sweating my body shaking from the emotions that rack through my body. There is a knock at the door that makes me jump.

Its probably just Isabelle wanting to talk about what happened at dinner.

"Just a second!" I whisper-shout. I rummage through my bag pulling out and slipping on the first pajama set I see. I look up at the mirror on the wall at my massive nest of a thing I call hair. Quickly I throw in up I a pony/bun thing in defeat.

There is another knock at the door

"Patience!" I whisper-shout again. Straightening my tank top I answer the door.

"Jace?" I say dumbfounded. He scratched the back of his head his hand settling on rubbing his neck looking down at me.

"Um yeah. I uh, heard a scream from in uh, here and, um wanted to make sure you were alright." He said rushing through the last half of his words.

I feel my entire body flush from embarrassment.

"Well I can see you're all right so I'll be umm, going now." He says turning around to walk away.

"No wait!" I said my voice cracking with emotion. "I screamed because I had a nightmare." I admitted not knowing why. I bowed my head in shame.

"Oh well do you want me to go make you some tea? Tea always helps me when I'm sad." I just looked up at him grinning like a small child in a candy store.

"You probably don't even want tea do you? Sorry I'll just uh, go now."

"I would love some tea Jace. Thank you so much. For everything."

"I didn't even do anything yet though. What do you mean?" He asked looking down at me with his big golden eyes.

"You'll understand soon enough. Now lets go get me some tea!" I said winking at him.

"Okay come on the kitchen is this way." He smiled leading the way.

* * *

Okay so there it is! I think it's the longest chapter yet by far. As I said before I will not promise more updated to come soon, but I will try to be better about it. I feel horrible for taking sooo long. There is no other news I can think of so….Until next time

BellaBunny14721


	7. My Bad

Hey guys, I don't even know where to start with this so I guess I'm just going to go with I'm sorry. I was trying to hold off from telling you about what has been going on with me, but because I made you all wait so long I thought it was only fair to give you an explanation. I have severe depression, so bad that I had to quit my full time job because I wasn't able to go to work enough to log the hours needed. I thought this was a thing I shouldn't say because granted this is the internet and you shouldn't put it all out there for the world to see. I am not saying this to receive your pity or apologies I just wanted to let you know in the event that I don't update on here for a while. I started posting on this site thinking it would be a helpful place for me to express my thoughts and stories, but nothing much has changed. Don't get me wrong when I say this, I absolutely love posting on here. It just felt kind of like it was becoming a chore that I had to do to please others. I don't want to put my work out there if it is any less than what I am happy with so you can see my predicament. Sorry if this changed your view of the story or me in any way, I just thought you should know. Once again I apologize for not having this be another real chapter. I hope you enjoy any future writing from me. Thanks.


End file.
